vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Panther (Marvel Comics)
Summary The Black Panther (T'Challa) is a fictional character appearing in publications by Marvel Comics. Created by writer-editor Stan Lee and penciller-co-plotter Jack Kirby, he first appeared in Fantastic Four #52 (July 1966). He is the first black superhero in mainstream American comics, debuting several years before such early African-American superheroes as Marvel Comics' the Falcon and Luke Cage, or DC Comics' Tyroc, Black Lightning and Green Lantern John Stewart. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A. Higher as King of the Dead and with preparation Name: T'Challa, Black Panther Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s or 40s Classification: Human, King of Wakanda, Avenger, King of the Dead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Especially smell, can detect and memorize up to 10,000 different scents and detect scents from miles away. Can detect if someone is lying by smell. Can see in complete darkness and has a kinesthetic sense), Martial Arts Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Summoning (Can call on the spirits of his dead ancestors and command the undead), Teleportation (Via suit), Invisibility (Via suit), Forcefield Creation (Via suit), Attack Reflection (Via suit), Can force opponents to sleep with sleeping gas (Via suit), Durability Negation (Via daggers), Energy Manipulation (Via daggers), Can scramble the brain of an opponent (Via daggers), Flight (Via jetpack), Durability Negation and limited Soul Manipulation by creating a spirit spear, Pressure Points (Is aware of human and skrull pressure points. Can strike one's third eye to disrupt its chi), Vehicular Mastery (Drove a space shuttle), Chi Manipulation (As seen here), Sealing and Magic (Can lock things with magic that requires or requests specific conditions to be unlocked), Absorption (Absorbed a blast), Non-Physical Interaction (His anti-metal claws could damage Klaw's energy form), Electricity Manipulation (As seen here), Illusion Creation with Holograms, Technology Manipulation (As shown here), Stealth Mastery, Hacking via the Kimoyo Card, and Light Manipulation (As shown here), Resistance to: Magical based attacks and Diseases (via improved immunity), Mind Manipulation (Emma Frost hurt herself while trying to read his mind), Poison Manipulation (Tanked a neurotoxin), Sound Manipulation, (Resists sonic waves), Cold Temperature (As shown here), Electricity Manipulation (Tanked a lighting bolt with no damage), and Magnetism Manipulation (Magento couldn't manipulate the iron in his body) | Same as before plus Matter Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (As seen here) with Preparation | Same as before plus Magnetism Manipulation (As shown here) and Resistance to Emotion Manipulation (As shown here) via Man Without Fear Gear | Same as before plus Teleportation (As shown here) and Time Manipulation (As shown here) with King Solomon's Frogs Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Consistently shown as Captain America's equal. Has fought Wolverine. Cratered Deadpool into a wall). Higher as king of the dead (He received the combined power and knowledge of all Black Panthers who have ever lived) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat & Reaction Speed (Comparable to Captain America. Dodged a glider thrown by Hulk in a microsecond) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Has stopped a charging elephant. Comparable to Captain America) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Causes craters in the ground during combat, throws people through brick walls, and is considered on par with the likes of Captain America) Durability: At least Small Building level (Endures attacks from Captain America). Higher 'with the Panther Habit 'Stamina: Very high (Can fight at peak exertion for 13 hours) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with gauntlets. At least dozens of meters with his daggers. Standard Equipment: A suit of Vibranium-coated armor, including retractable claws made out of Antarctic Vibranium (anti-metal), which are capable of dissolving any other metal on contact, even Adamantium, Vibranium Energy Daggers, which can become intangible, negate durability, and can be set to shock mode. Flash marbles, explosive marbles. Vibranium Microweave Mesh, Various magical artifacts. *'Panther Habit:' As chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a vibranium laced panther habit. T'Challa received this crown-like garb after being judged by the Panther Goddess. This uniform can absorb vibrations via its vibranium lacing. It also can negate and/or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and normally crushing blows. The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision. It also allows him to see in infrared and other visual spectra. The suit features cloaking technology, Counter Frequency Grenades (to disrupt a teleporter's teleportation), Binding Foil, Anti-Metal Claws (which can cut through any metal target), Wrist Mounted Blasters, Energy-Dampening Boots, Glider Wings, Teleportation Device, Hard-Light Shielding, Energized Gauntlets, a communicator and Kimoyo AI (which can hack any technological interface via Wakandan satellites) *'Optional Equipment:' **Man Without Fear Gear **King Solomon's Frogs Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He is among the top 10 smartest men on the planet, has a PhD in physics from Oxford University, is a brilliant inventor, extremely skilled tactician and strategist, and has the skills to run a powerful nation. Also, he is a master of almost all martial arts styles, is a great gymnast and acrobat, a skilled hunter and tracker, and has many years of direct fighting experience against all kinds of foes. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: '-Intelligence:' * T'Challa is stated to be the 8th smartest man in the world. * He considers Reed Richards to be one of the only people that can keep up with him and created shadow physics. * Shows how he is at least as smart as Tony Stark after beating him when they both had preparation time for the fight. In fact, he beat Iron Man on 3 different occasions in within a few issues of each other. * Has a contingency plan for beating Galactus. He also has these for just about everyone. * Listing just a few of his expertises. * Created the techno jungle under Wakanda. * In ten minutes he created a device that dampens psionic abilities. * Tony Stated that he and Reed are the smartest people he knows. * Deduced that Black Dragon was behind a plot he was caught in. * Detective skills. '-Strength:' * Lift Giant wheel then snaps through steel chains * Wrestles a Crocodile * Wrestles a Lion * Breaks Super Skrull's arm * Breaks Super Skrull's leg * Tosses around robotic animals and stops an elephant from moving * Rips Through an airplane hatch while underwater The room had been pressurized by Hydro Man. * Old T'Challa body slams a Rhino * Backhands Malice into another room * Tears Through a Wall * Brings down a 5 tons Rhino '-Speed and Agility:' * Leaps across an opera theater to stop an assassin * Getting from street to roof in 10 seconds while pulling a man. Doubles as strength feat * Running barefoot on wire * Leaps out of a pit * Leaping from the top of a bridge to his car * Lands 3 blows in the time it takes a man to throw one * Catches Spider-Man, twice * Beats up 4 men in the time it takes to say "quite severely" also dodges bullets '-Durability and Endurance:' * Fights off the Effects of a powerful mind altering drug * Fought Killmonger for 13 hours The fight is in the Skill album, Just for reference, Killmonger is genetically enhanced and killed an Elephant by shoulder charging it * Stays Conscious after getting blasted by Star Dust * Knives do nothing At all * Tanks a PBR Explosion * Fought a possessed/enhanced Iron Fist and took the punches. * Psychic resistance. Emma Frost in pain from trying to read his mind. '-Skill:' * Album of Fights including Namor, a Super Skrull, Captain America, Kill Monger, Iron Man in a suit designed to beat him and a space werewolf. To be clear when he fought Killmonger he did not have his Vibranium. He wore a basic Panther Habit. * Bested the FF back in the Day * Learned every fighting style in the world. * Can read the body language of a Super Skrull * Beats Karnak (who can sense all weaknesses) in one hit Twice * Nerve strikes * Beat six of Wakanda's best warriors at once Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Kings Category:Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Royal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Necromancers Category:Preparation Users Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Rulers